At present, atomizing devices used in electronic cigarettes are atomized by means of electric heating, and conveys tobacco liquid to a heating element through a fiber or microporous liquid guiding body to be atomized and form aerosol. In the atomizing device structure disclosed in the prior art, the heating element is made of a metal material, such as a metal heating wire or a heating sheet, and the heating element directly contacts with the tobacco liquid through a fiber or microporous liquid guiding body. During the heating process, the heating element may be oxidized. The harmful substances such as metal ions or metal oxide ions generated by the heating element will migrate into the tobacco liquid, and these harmful substances will be absorbed into the body along with the aerosol when the tobacco liquid is atomized, which will affect the health of the user. At the same time, the heating element made of the metal alloy will decrease in heat transfer efficiency with oxidation, resulting in low thermal efficiency.